Talk:Masked Guard
Note to self: Finished all Masked Guards in the Penitentiary, Intensive Treatment, Arkham West, Arkham North, and Medical Facility. In the next seven days, I hope to finish all Masked Guards in the Botanical Gardens, but the hardest is yet to come: All the Masked Guards under Poison Ivy's control. They seem to be unleashed in the Ivy boss battle for Batman: Arkham Asylum in unlimited waves, but I know that eventually, the guards subside to a point when Ivy does not send out any more. This will be one of the hardest challenges in writing this article yet, in my opinion. --Duel44 15:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Counted twelve Masked Guards under Ivy's control so far, I'll double-check. --Duel44 20:02, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. The Masked Guards under Ivy's control, if avoided for a while, seem to clutch at their head with both hands, stagger, and fall in a round fashion, before their bodies mysteriously vanish. Safe to assume them deceased then? --Duel44 20:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) No doubt falling down and getting a severe headache is a side effect of Poison Ivy's plant spores. Is it fatal? Is there any way to check these guards' status before their bodies vanish while playing the Titan Ivy Boss fight in Detective Mode? --Duel44 20:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Possible side effects of Ivy's mid control: Grabbing head with both hands, falling straight to the ground (some stagger), still clutching head with both hands, plant spores swarm more than normal, roll around and uncontrollably twitch in agony. This calls for further research. --Duel44 20:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) It's definite. Fourteen Masked Guards under Ivy's control. I miscounted the first time. There is a point when Ivy finally stops sending out guards. Those guards who are knocked unconscious by Batman during the battle remain strewn around until mysterious long grass grows up and covers them. (This grass is separate from the grass which produces thorny vines that grow up and attack Batman.) When the grass retracts back into the ground, the unconscious Masked Guard is gone. A clever way to dispose of bodies to avoid cluttering by the developers of Batman: Arkham Asylum. So, what happens to the guards? I think I will refrain from confirming or denying their status in the article. --Duel44 20:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, I am finished with the list of Masked Guards. 163 generic, unnamed guards in all, living and deceased. I worked on this article for months, from January 20, 2010 to May 23, 2010. --Duel44 07:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Frank Boles? Interestingly enough, almost all Masked Guards, underneath their helmets, resemble Frank Boles with brown or red hair and no distinctive scar. Players of the Joker Ps3 extra content gameplay may especially notice this, as the Joker is given as option of slapping an opponent Masked Guard so hard he loses his helmet, revealing his full, unobscured, features underneath. --Duel44 02:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Can someone please put whether masked guard #125 lived or died. First off, sign your posts. Second, could you please be more specific? Could you list the scenes he appears in? If so, I will be able to help you. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']][[User talk:Deadpool75|''' Leave a message or die']] 16:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) A, I don't know how to signiture it online. B, The scene where masked guard #125 gets electrocuted. :Thought I'd clarify this, even if it is an inquiry about three years late!! The patient pacification system in Arkham (like most psychiatric hospitals and correctional facilities which employ such measures) is nonlethal. It's designed merely to send a strong shock through an escaping inmate. The guard survived; ''Detective Mode lists him as unconscious, not deceased. --Duel44 (talk) 04:33, August 24, 2014 (UTC)